5 Reglas
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: Según yo hay cinco reglas para ser el hombre perfecto… ser apuesto, inteligente, caballeroso, comprensible y romántico.
1. Primera Regla

Primera regla

Según yo hay cinco reglas para ser el hombre perfecto… ser** apuesto**,** inteligente**,** caballeroso**, **comprensible **y **romántico.**

Siempre he pensado de esa manera, que algún día encontrare a esa persona que llene mis expectativas y me ame solo a mí. Parece inimaginable e incluso ridículo pero ¿Por qué no tener mi propio sueño de que alguna vez encontrare alguien así? Sigo esperando el momento en que lo encuentre, porque estoy segura que al verlo sabré que es el.

—Tenten—me llama mi mejor amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura?—pregunto mientras recobro la compostura.

—Deja de soñar despierta, la clase ha acabado, vamos por algo de comer—me sonríe y yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Haruno Sakura es mi mejor amiga desde que tenemos… siete año. Por alguna razón siempre terminamos en el mismo salón lo que me hace muy feliz. Actualmente cursamos el segundo de prepa en la Konoha school, una de las escuelas más prestigiadas de todo Tokio.

Durante el camino nos encontramos con Hinata, otra buena amiga. Vamos caminando sin que nada nos distraiga hasta que algo capta la atención de la única pelirrosa del grupo.

—¡Mira Tenten!—me grita de repente asustando tanto a Hinata como a mí.

—Saku tranquila—le digo en tono calmado y entonces fijo mi mirada hasta donde ella ha apuntado…

Es un chico, el más guapo que mis ojos han contemplado, alto y de piel nívea, de un buen cuerpo, yo diría muy buen cuerpo, cabellera negra como la noche acomodada de una manera bastante rara, pero que le queda bien y sus ojos… negros de un intenso color oscuros, nada que yo haya visto antes.

Debo admitir que por un momento me perdí mirándolo fijamente, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo desvié la mía avergonzada, aunque puedo casi jurar que vi una sonrisa arrogante, pero tal vez ha sido solo mi imaginación.

—¡Tenten!—escuche la chillona voz de Sakura—¿me estas escuchando?—me cuestiono un poco molesta.

—Eh… claro que si—respondí nerviosa.

—Chi-chicas vamos al salón, es tar-tarde—nos hablo Hinata y dándole la razón caminamos hacia nuestra clase.

Ya en el salón tome asiento en mi lugar, era junto a la ventana que daba a las canchas, junto a mí se posiciono Kiba, un compañero muy alegre, pero bastante mujeriego.

La clase de literatura empezó al sonar el timbre, realmente no estaba interesada, la voz de Kurenai-sensei era tan suave y pacifica que realmente daba ganas de dormir. Comencé a jugar con todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, mi lapicero, mi libreta, hice algunos garabatos entre muchas cosas hasta que mire por la ventana y lo vi…

No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes, ahí estaba… era el chico que Sakura me había señalado hace un tiempo, en su uniforme de gimnasia, de verdad… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Comencé a verlo fijamente, el uniforme le marcaba muy bien el cuerpo, uno se podía dar cuenta del trabajo que el chico ponía en su físico, tenia brazos muy fuertes, como la camisa le quedaba pegada se podía notar un poco de su abdomen bien trabajado, tenía unas nalgas… ¡Oh por Dios Tenten! ¿Desde cuanto eres una maldita pervertida?, me regañe a mi misma sacudiendo mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi. Pero la verdad era que aquel muchacho era lo que podríamos definir como el sueño de muchas chicas…

—¡Señorita Amma!—escuche la voz de mi sensei.

—Etto… ¿Si?—pregunte viendo su expresión molesta.

—Si la clase es tan aburrida, tal vez quisiera salir a practicar gimnasia—comento haciendo a todo el salón reír.

—Lo siento—comente avergonzada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero es que realmente la clase aburría—prestare más atención—dije por ultimo.

Kurenai siguió con la clase, voltee una vez más para verlo… aquel chico era realmente… **apuesto.**


	2. Segunda Regla

Hola :)

Ayer he subido el capítulo todo rápido, ni tiempo de saludar me dio :C en fin, este fic lo he subido en fanficslandia como Ritsu Yuiki, así que soy la misma, no es plagio y así jajajaja espero la historia les vaya gustando más y más, para mí el SasuTen es una pareja súper cute, aunque aclaro que adoro el NejiTen, y me he leído todos los fics que hay de esta bella pareja, por lo cual al quedarme sin nada decidí escribir el mío :3 en conclusión espero que realmente les agrade y que disfruten de la lectura, sin más que decir, me despido ;)

Segunda regla

Ha pasado una semana desde que vi al chico "cubito de hielo" como lo nombran varias chicas, al parecer es muy popular, no he podido descubrir su nombre, pero escuche por ahí que viene de una familia muy importante. Parece como si me estuviera obsesionando con este sujeto, pero la verdad es que es la primera vez que me fijo tanto en un chico, por lo cual es… un nuevo recorrido para mí.

Llegue a mi salón y deje mis cosas en mi lugar, enseguida tome la tiza y comencé a escribir las actividades para este mes, estamos empezando Marzo y soy jefa de grupo… todo por culpa de Sakura, en primer año la nomine como una broma, pero resulta que si la apoyaron y este año en venganza me nomino y pues como nadie quiere hacer este trabajo todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Las actividades para este mes son dos, la feria de las ciencias y el festival escolar, que al parecer se tendrán que juntar dos grupos.

—Tenten—me habla Kakashi-sensei desde el marco de la puerta, es nuestro asesor por lo que siempre me anda buscando.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto al acercarme.

—Hemos hecho las rifas para ver con que salón estarán, toma—me entrego unas hojas con apuntes— trabajaran con la 3-A como tú eres jefa de grupo trabajaras con el otro jefe para hacer un plan para el puesto que quieran hacer, aquí está el formulario que deben entregar—me entrega otra hoja de papel.

Luego de darme otras instrucciones, como el hecho de que tendré que perder mi descanso para ir a ver al jefe del otro salón, el maestro se retiro dejándome con una cima de papeles.

Las clases no tuvieron nada de interesante, al llegar la hora del descanso Sakura se quejo de que no podría estar con ella, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, por lo que se fue con Hinata y Temari.

Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras mi corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido, jamás me ha emocionado convivir con los sempáis, de cierta manera me dan… ¿miedo? No lo sé, siento que se creen superiores y buscaran cualquier escusa para ridiculizarte, pero bueno…

Llegue al último piso y aseche por la puerta del salón 3-A no reconocía a nadie y no tenía idea de quién era el supuesto jefe… o jefa.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—se me acerco un simpático chico de cabellera rubia con una gran sonrisa.

—Eh… si, busco al jefe de grupo…—busque el nombre en las hojas que me había encargado Kakashi—un tal ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

—Oh si, un momento—me sonrió y dándose la vuelta comenzó a gritar dándome un gran susto—¡Teme te buscan!

Me sonroje ya que todos miraron a ver a la puerta y se fijaron en mi, fue entonces que lo vi… el chico "cubito de hielo" me miraba con sus ojos fríos y misteriosos, no podía dejar de verlo, entonces se empezó a acercar a mi yo me moría de nervios y antes de que mi corazón explotara el chico golpeo al rubio en la cabeza.

—Haces mucho ruido dobe—escuche por primera vez su voz, era masculina y a la vez ronca, pero era muy sexy.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Eso duele!—le contesto el rubio… ¡espera! ¿Dijo Sasuke? ¿Acaso él es…?

Me quede quieta… trabajaría con el chico misterioso, no lo puedo creer, a lo mejor me da una ataque ahorita y me desmayo… necesito un pilar un…

—¡Oi! ¿Estás bien?—me pregunta en mismo chico rubio mientras vuelvo al mundo real, Sasuke me mira como si yo estuviera loca y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

—Etto… ah… si estoy perfectamente bien—contesto con un sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y entonces ¿Qué necesitas?—se dirige a mí el azabache.

—Am… bueno soy la jefa de grupo del salón 2-B y al parecer trabajaremos juntos para el festival y hay que llenar un formulario para el puesto y… supongo que tendremos que trabajar juntos—finalice un poco nerviosa, pero gracias al cielo no se noto mucho en mi voz.

—Oh… pensé que sería otra chica que quería confesarse—hablo el rubio riendo—parece que ni siquiera sabe quién eres—termino burlándose de su compañero el cual solo lo miraba molesto y con cara de fastidio.

—Naruto… lárgate ¿no?—término por decir mientras el tal Naruto se alejaba molesto—Que molestia—susurro mientras se rascaba la nuca y me miraba como si le causara el peor problema del mundo, lo que de cierta manera me molestaba—Hoy después de clases en el aula 2—dijo preparándose para irse pero lo sujete rápidamente del brazo.

—Etto… ¿Aula 2?—pregunte confundida, pues no sabía realmente a lo que se refería.

—Para llenar el formulario, no llegues tarde—termino por decir mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y caminaba de nuevo a su salón.

Me quede petrificada y por unos segundos no fui capaz de moverme, hasta que inconscientemente comencé a caminar de vuelta a mi salón, ¿Quién rayos se creía ese Uchiha Sasuke? Está bien y es cierto que esta guapo, pero de ahí a creerse la gran maravilla… maldito mezquino… si es así como quiere que nos llevemos, bien… así nos llevaremos.

Las clases terminaron antes de lo pensado y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de encontrarme con Uchiha, no me agradaba la idea, ya que al parecer lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de mala actitud.

Llegue al aula y tras un suspiro entre encontrándomelo sentado de frente, me miraba con esos ojos oscuros que parecía que pudieran atravesar mi cuerpo y ver todo lo que pensaba u ocurría dentro de mí.

—Llegas tarde—escuche decir roncamente, mire mi reloj y eran la una cinco.

—Solo han pasado cinco minutos—trate de no sonar nerviosa.

—Dije a la salida, y la salida fue a la una—me contesto de vuelta haciendo que yo me enojara.

—No creo que tu hayas llegado a la una en punto, así que deja de molestarme y porque mejor no nos ponemos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer—dije de manera un poco descarada, el solo inclino sus codos en la mesa delicadamente y sostuvo su cara con sus manos, en su cara se marco una sonrisa arrogante, lo cual me puso los pelos de punta.

—Eres… la primera chica que me habla de ese modo—dijo de forma burlesca.

—Pues…pues acostúmbrate—dije con voz temblorosa borrando toda seguridad que alguna vez tuve.

El solo siguió con su estúpida sonrisa y yo tome asiento, saque los panfletos y la hoja que Kakashi-sensei me dio a rellenar y trate de comenzar a entablar una conversación con él.

—Pues supongo que tú tienes más experiencia en esto, eres una año mayor así que…—pero fui interrumpida al instante.

—Sí, sí, sí, deja todo aquí yo lo hare, no necesito que seas una molestia—dijo básicamente arrancándome las hojas de mi mano y comenzó a leerlas.

Estoy segura que en ese momento yo tenía mi cara de estupefacción, pues lo único que lograba pensar era ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este sujeto? Así que juntando todo el valor que tengo me puse de pie y le arrebate las hojas quedando de frente, el me miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando a que yo dijera algo y no me iba a quedar callada.

—No creas que por ser "guapo" o "mayor" puedes tratar a las personas como se te dé la gana, esto es un trabajo en equipo, cosa que involucra a mas de una persona, si no quieres hacerlo puedo pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que busque otro representante de tu salón, no necesito estar con el "famoso" Sasuke Uchiha—dije inflando mis cachetes por lo molesta que me encontraba, el rápidamente se puso de pie acercando su rostro al mío, yo quede completamente roja y me puse súper nerviosa, ¿ahora a que estaba jugando?

Sentía su respiración cada vez más cerca y mi cuerpo no se movía, odiaba este momento.

—Para ser una chiquilla tienes mucho valor—comento acercándose más— ni mi padre me habla de esa manera…—de la nada extendió su palma quedando esta junto a mi cara.

—¿Ah?—solté sin entender sus acciones.

—La hoja… veamos que trabajo tenemos que hacer… equipo—respondió esto último en forma de burla, yo accedí a entregar la hoja con tal de que al fin se alejara de mi.

Al fin nos pudimos sentar y comenzar a trabajar como es debidamente. Pasamos casi dos horas llenando el maldito formulario pues no nos poníamos de acuerdo con el puesto para el festival, que si era muy llamativo, que si era muy infantil, que si era problemático, nada parecía satisfacerle. Hasta que al final deje que el decidiera el puesto y opto por lo más común y típico "la casa de terror". Pero la verdad a mi no me agradaba mucho la idea pues si me asustaban mucho esas casa, mas no mencionaría nada.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que estuvimos organizando todo, nos veíamos casi todos los días después de clase para afinar detalles y dividir trabajo. Al cabo de unas semanas comenzó el trabajo con los salones, era mucho, construir la casa, decorarla, hacer los decorados, los disfraces, las luces, todo tenía que verlo junto con el Uchiha, pero por suerte teníamos el apoyo del salón.

Al parecer todos se divertían, pues el 3-A no era tan pesado ni arrogante así que todos terminaron llevándose bien, lo que me alegraba.

El día antes del festival llego, eran las ocho de la noche y nosotros al igual que muchos salones todavía estábamos en la escuela. Al parecer pasaríamos haya la noche pues conseguimos permiso del director.

—Faltan las luces en la parte de atrás—le dije a Shikamaru, un sujeto de tercero—¿podrías checarlo por favor?

—Claro…—menciono con mucha flojera mientras se encaminaba a donde le mencione.

—¡Tenten!—llego a mí de repente Sakura con gran alegría.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunte con una gotita en mi frente.

—Estoy tan emocionada, gracias al festival he sido capaz de hablar con Sasuke-kun, y ahora pasaremos la noche con él—salto de alegría mientras nuevamente se alejaba, parecía una loca…

Por alguna razón el comentario de Sakura hizo que sintiera una pequeña conmoción en mi pecho, como un dolor, pero incomodo. Como sea no le preste atención y continúe checando que era lo que faltaba.

—A ver… que falta…—susurre por lo bajo.

—Las luces, pensé que ya lo habías visto—se acerco hacia mí el Uchiha-

—Ya le dije a Shikamaru, ya fue a checarlo—le saque la lengua mientras el fruncía el seño.

—Pues ve a terminar de revisarlo—me tomo de los hombros y me volteo empujándome hacia el lugar indicado.

—¡Ya voy!—me queje soltándome de él—Tu ve a hacer algo útil… shu shu—movi mi mano mientras me reía de su expresión él solo me dedico su mirada fría y dándose la vuelta comenzó a hablar con no sé quien.

Así nos llevábamos y así nos iba bien. Llegue a la parte de atrás de la casa de terror y comencé a buscar al Nara, aseche para arriba, pues arriba había como un pasillo, como explicarlo… la casa de terror se encontraba debajo de unas escaleras, haciendo un pasillo arriba que iba a otros salones.

Shikamaru se encontraba cargando una caja llena de bombillos, al parecer pesaba bastante pues le costaba trabajo cargarla, pero de repente tropezó sosteniéndose del barandal y aunque él no callo la caja si asecho por el barandal y pude ver como varios de ellos caían en mi dirección.

—¡Tenten!—escuche el grito de Shikamaru antes de que bajara mi cabeza e intentara protegerme con mis brazos, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero nunca llego. Solo sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi pequeño cuerpo y como caí al piso de sentón lejos del lugar donde estaba.

Al abrir mis orbes cafés mire a mi salvador y me di cuenta de que era Sasuke, me sorprendí bastante, yo me encontraba sentada en el piso mientras él estaba agachado abrazándome, bueno más que eso estaba como que protegiéndome… me sonroje violentamente, pero me sentía bastante a gusto. Pero reaccione acordándome de lo que acababa de pasar.

Lo empuje ligeramente para poder ver su rosto—Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?—cuestione un poco preocupada.

—Tonta—me dijo— yo debería preguntarte eso—termino poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a hacer lo mismo. Pude ver los restos de vidrio a un metro de nosotros por los focos y a varios de nuestros compañeros que se habían acercado a haber que había pasado—se acabo el show, vuelvan a lo que hacían—y todos hicieron caso mientras Shikamaru llegaba bajando las escaleras.

—¿Están bien?

—¡Alguien se pudo haber lastimado!—le grito el azabache realmente molesto.

—Bueno, bueno, no paso nada… el problema ahora es que haremos con los bombillos—llego Kiba tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

—Cierto, cierto, no tenemos más… y a esta hora ya no hay ningún lugar abierto—razone.

—Vayan al taller de electricidad, ahí deben haber algunos, lo que haga falta podemos remplazarlo con algunas linternas que de seguro varios trajeron—ordeno Sasuke y así se hizo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al fin el festival llego y las cosas parecían ir bastante bien, la casa de terror era todo un éxito, pero yo no me atrevía entrar.

—Sasuke… hace falta personal—mencione tratando de cobrarles a varias personas a la vez.

El llego y me ayudo con las cuentas por lo que rápido terminamos con la gente que quería entrar.

—Oye… con todo lo que ha pasado no pude decirte ayer… gracias—dije mientras me volteaba un poco avergonzada.

—¿Qué?—pregunto con su sonrisa arrogante—¿acaso te has enamorado de mi?

—¡¿EH?!—Me altere quedando aun mas colorada—Ya quisieras Uchiha Sasuke—le pise el pie haciendo que hiciera un pequeño gesto de dolor—ahora atiende solo—le dije mientras él me sacaba la lengua a lo que yo hice lo mismo pero le hice una mueca con el ojo y me quite de ahí.

El final del día llego y al fin habíamos acabado todo. Llegue a mi salón por mis cosas y me sorprendió encontrarme a Sasuke dormido en la banca junto a la mía, por lo que vi fue a llevarme unas hojas que teníamos que entregar al siguiente día con un informe. Me acerque y pude apreciar su rostro… realmente se notaba cansado.

Sasuke fue nuestro salvador este día. Ayer resolvió el problema de los focos, hoy realizo las cuentas finales contando mil pesos más que a Sakura y a mí se nos había pasado, en un momento cuando el disfraz de la momia se rompió el fue el que lo reparo con papel y engrudo cuando a nadie se me ocurrió. Realmente trabajo muy bien.

—Has trabajado duro hoy—dije en voz baja mientras le daba una palmadita en su cabeza tratando de no despertarlo. No sé que hubiera hecho si el Uchiha no hubiera estado en equipo conmigo, probablemente no habría podido resolver los problemas que él sí, era realmente… **inteligente.**


	3. Tercera Relga

Tercera regla

Caminaba junto a las canchas de pasto, varios chicos jugaban en ellas. Yo me encaminaba a la biblioteca en busca de un libro que leer, últimamente tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Ah pasado una semana desde el festival, no he visto a Sasuke desde ese día…

—_¿Dónde estoy?—se despertaba el azabache mientras se tallaba los ojos._

—_Hasta que despiertas—le dijo la castaña que se encontraba sentada junto a él con la mirada cansada._

—_Me hubieras despertado y así ya estaríamos ambos en casa—menciono en tono de regaño mientras se sentaba adecuadamente._

—_Trabajaste mucho hoy, merecías un descanso— sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba sus cosas—¿Qué viniste a decirme?_

—_Ten—le entrego unas hojas—son para entregar el reporte, lo haría yo mismo pero estaré ocupado._

_Ella solo las recibió y comenzó a buscar lugar para guardarlas, el chico comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas para irse, pero nadie decía nada._

—_¿Qué hora es?—cuestiono el Uchiha._

—_Las seis—fue lo único que dijo._

—_Bueno, me voy… no estaremos viendo—saludo con la mano a la chica y esta asentía con la cabeza, pero antes de salir el ojinegro poso su mano encima de la cabeza de la chica y revolviendo su cabello le susurro—tu también trabajaste duro hoy._

_Sin más salió del salón dejando a la mormocha completamente sonrosada, se había quedado en shock y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa faceta del Uchiha._

No puedo evitar avergonzarme un poco al recordar eso, no quiero aceptarlo, pero la verdad es que cuando su mano tuvo contacto conmigo sentí algo, mi corazón comenzó palpitar rápidamente y me sentí tan bien… no soy tonta, he leído suficientes mangas shojo para saber que es lo que me pasa… a mi… me gusta Sasuke.

Pero eso no evita que yo lo siente raro, quiero decir… nos pasamos peleando la mayoría del tiempo que estuvimos juntos además no es como si fueras amigos ahora, no es como si hay motivo para que sigamos hablándonos.

Pare de caminar. De verdad ya no hay motivos para que él y yo tengamos alguna relación, ni siquiera la más insignificante.

—¡Tenten!—escucho y volteo para ver quien me habla.

—Sakura.

—Ten-chan, desde que el festival se acabo no eh podido hablar con Sasuke-kun, así que estaba pensando que tu tal vez podrías decirle que me invite a salir o que se yo—me dijo sonriendo.

—No lo creo Sakura, el y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como todos creen—dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

—Vamos Tenten, yo se que tu puedes, ¿por mi?—me miro a los ojos ilusionada, lo que solo me molesto mas.

—Lo siento Sakura ya dije que no, ¿no que te llevaste muy bien con él? Díselo tu misma.

—Tenten…

No me siguió más, se que está mal molestarme con ella, pues no es su culpa sentir eso por aquel chico, pero es solo que me hace sentir como una pésima amiga. A ella le gusto mucho antes que a mí, si no hubiera sido por ella no me hubiera fijado en él, no podía decirle que a mí también me gustaba, pero tampoco podía ayudarla… me dolería demasiado hacerlo.

Llegue al fin a la enorme biblioteca que mi escuela adueñaba y rápidamente me fui a la sección de misterio, eran mis favoritos y era capaz de acabarme uno en un solo día si era demasiado interesante.

Buscaba uno en especial, se llamaba "Akatsuki" decían que era un libro bastante bueno e incluso harían una película sobre ella… algo de un grupo de bandidos de diferentes partes del mundo que van recolectando armas especiales y un grupo de policías intentan detenerlos era el trama del libro.

Al fin lo encontré, lamentablemente estaba en el tercer estante y yo era una chica bastante chaparra por lo que a pesar de que estiraba y estiraba no parecía llegar al libro. Hasta que sentí un cálido cuerpo pegarse al mío y agarra el libro que yo quería.

Aquella persona se quedo pegada a mí por unos segundos más haciendo que yo cada vez me pusiera mas y mas nerviosa.

—¿Te quedaras así todo el día?—escuche aquella voz que era más que conocida para mí.

—Sasuke—me di la vuelta y lo vi mirándome extraña mente con el libro en la mano.

—Eso te pasa por ser una enana—me entrego el libro.

—Gracias—conteste a regañadientes ante la ofensa del chico.

Caminamos juntos hacia la encargada de la biblioteca y luego de que sellara nuestras tarjetas ambos salimos de la biblioteca.

Caminamos otra vez en silencio el recorrido a los salones. Me sentía realmente nerviosa, quería aprovechar que estábamos juntos para hablar con él, sé que no tendría otra oportunidad.

—Y…¿Qué opinas de Sakura?—yo era tan estúpida.

—Hmn. Realmente no me interesa—soy una pésima amiga, pues me alegro escucharle decir eso.

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación pues al llegar al momento en que nos separábamos el solo dio la vuelta y se alejo sin una sola palabra. Me golpee en la cabeza reprimiéndome por lo tonta que podía llegar a ser.

.

.

.

.

.

Este día no podía empeorar más. Pensaba mientras caminaba al mini-súper más cercano, necesitaba comprar toallas femeninas con urgencia, odiaba tener que ir a comprarlas, pues sentía que todos me miraban feo, y que el vendedor ahora sabía todos mis secretos femeninos y podría predecir cuando iría a la tienda. Lo sé, soy una paranoica.

Como sea.

Llegue a la tienda y tome lo que necesitaba y con la cara más seria que me fue posible poner pague y salí casi corriendo del establecimiento.

Ya afuera comencé a caminar hacia mi hogar cuando en una esquina note a dos chicos, la verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo, pero decidí ignorarlos y seguir caminando. Pero de verdad mi día estaba de mal en peor, pues justo cuando yo pasaba a su lado ellos se me acercaron.

—Pero mira que linda neko-chan—dijo uno de ellos mientras yo trataba de ignorarlos.

—¿A dónde vas?—menciono el otro un poco más entusiasta que el anterior, pues me sujeto del brazo y me jalo.

—Suéltame—me zafe de su agarre.

—Tranquila, no te haremos nada malo—me sonrió de una forma pervertida haciendo que yo en verdad me asuste.

—Chiaki ya déjala—opino el prime sujeto, mientras yo rogaba que le hiciera caso.

—¿Por qué? Es realmente bonita, podríamos divertirnos un rato.

Me abrazo por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, yo instintivamente comencé a darle golpes en el pecho, pero era realmente débil comparado con este tal "Chiaki".

—¡Ya basta!—se acerco el otro tratando de separarnos, pero su amigo solo lo empujo haciendo que caiga.

—No seas un bebe Kenji.

Me moría de miedo por adentro, no sabía de lo que este tipo era capaz, las ganas de llorar me invadieron mientras este me tomaba de la barbilla con obvias intenciones de besarme, cerré esperando ese asqueroso contacto… pero nunca pasó.

Al contrario abrí mis ojos al momento en que alguien me jalaba y me resguardaba en sus brazos.

—¡Sasuke!—grite sin necesidad, pero él ni siquiera me viro a ver.

Miraba de una forma aterradora al sujeto enfrente de nosotros, incluso yo me asuste, sus ojos demostraban una furia horrible.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo e irte de aquí—rechino entre dientes y el tal Chiaki salió corriendo. El otro, Kenji, por lo que había escuchado simplemente se paro.

—¡Lo siento!—exclamo mientras hacia una reverencia y tan bien salía de ahí de prisa.

Seguía sin soltarme, mas parecía estar calmándose, yo no sabía exactamente que hacer, así que intente separarme un poco, pero apenas me moví me tomo de los hombros y me miro directo a los ojos.

—¿Y a ti que te sucede? Saliendo a tales horas de la noche en nada más que una remera y unos shorts

—N-no me regañes tonto—le dije empujándolo, realmente era imposible no pelearnos—Tenia algo muy importante que comprar—infle mis mejillas con un poco de enojo mientras él me miraba.

No dijo nada después de eso y el silencio se volvió un poco incomodo… hasta que la bolsa de mis compras se rompió haciendo que su contenido cayera y que Sasuke lo vieran.

—Ah…—mis pómulos se encendieron violentamente por la pena.

—Puff—exclamo un ruido de burla—¿eso era lo muy impórtate que tenias que comprar?—sonrió arrogante. Como odiaba que el siempre hiciera que yo quedara en ridículo.

—¡Pues si!—como siempre le saque la lengua y tomando mis cosas me di la vuelta para caminar a mi casa, él se posiciono junto a mi caminando.

—Es muy tarde para que una tonta como tu ande por las calles, te acompañare a tu casa—pronuncio frio como siempre mientras ponía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Gra-gracias—voltee mi cara para no verle y seguir caminando… Sasuke era un tonto y presumido, pero había ocasiones, como ahora, en las que era… realmente **caballeroso.**


	4. Cuarta Regla (Parte I)

Cuarta regla (Parte I)

Corre. Esquiva. No voltees. No mires. Aléjate. Se habían convertido en algunas de mis palabras favoritas alrededor de dos semanas. No podía seguir así… me gustaba Sasuke, me gustaba como ningún chico me había hecho sentir, me hacia sonreír con solo escuchar sobe él, pero estaba mal, no podía gustarme, mucho menos podía hacérselo saber. Sakura era mi mejor amiga y a ella le fascinaba Sasuke, ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si de la nada le digo que seremos rivales en el amor?, no puedo, la quiero demasiado como para lastimarla de ese modo.

Por lo que las últimas dos semanas he evitado a toda costa al Uchiha, no es que él me busque ni nada, pero en los pasillos, en los descansos, en las juntas de representantes no lo miro, no me acerco, pretendo que no existe. Es lo único que puedo hacer por mi amiga, aun cuando por dentro siento que me muero, quiero verle, hablar con él… escucharlo burlarse de mí y ver, por lo menos por medio segundo su sonrisa torcida.

¡Demonios! Tapo mis ojos con mi brazo para evitar las lágrimas que quieren salir. No puedo darme el lujo de llorar, no lo hare, fin del caso.

—¿Tenten?—una suave voz me llama, me volteo y me encuentro con Hinata—¿sucede algo?

Bajo mi brazo despacio limpiando cualquier signo de llanto.

—Nada—le sonrió—es solo que estoy un poco estresada por tanta tarea, es todo—mencione.

—¿Segura? Últimamente has estado muy rara, casi ni ha-hablas, las chicas y yo estamos preocupa-padas—titubeo un poco mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Esto solo me hacía sentir peor, preocupar a mi amigos… ya no sabía que hacer, me dolía mi corazón, de verdad que dolía.

—¡Oi chicas!—nos llamaron desde abajo, pues nosotras estábamos asechando por la ventana.

—Temari, Sakura—las saludamos.

—¡Vengan! ¡Vamos a almorzar juntas!—me dedico una risita mi mejor amiga, me encantaba verla feliz, pues hubo una época en la que ella solo lloro, por lo que verla alegre y siempre iluminada era suficiente razón para que yo siguiera guardando mi secreto.

—Ya vamos—le conteste de la misma forma alegre mientras jalo a Hinata.

Llegamos abajo y nos encontramos con las otras dos abajo, nos sentamos en una parte alejada de los salones, bajo unos árboles, todas comíamos y platicábamos de diversas cosas. Hasta que Temari dijo algo que me impresiono.

—¿No lo han escuchado?—comenzó con picardía en su cara mientras miraba a Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Hinata.

—Aquí nuestra Sakurita ha decidido…

—Calla Temari—rápidamente abrió la boca la nombrada muy sonrosada.

—¿Qué… que es?—fui yo la que se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sakura ha decidió confesársele a Sasuke.

Fue como un puñetazo al estomago, combinado con una patada en la cara y la típica clavada al corazón.

N-no… Sakura no podía, él no la quería, la va a lastimar, pero… y sí Sasuke me mintió ¿pudiera ser que me engaño y en verdad si le atraiga mi amiga? Jamás se me había ocurrido que ella hiciera algo como eso, no era típico de ella, por más que lo aparentaba ella de verdad que era penosa.

¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? Tengo que apoyarla, animarla y fingir que no me duele en lo más mínimo, pero no puedo… siento ahora mismo como mi corazón cruje.

—Voy a comprar un jugo—hable y sin recibir respuesta de ninguna me fui a paso lento hacia la cafetería que estaba un poco lejos.

Mis pasos eran lentos, creo que solo caminaba por inercia, necesitaba calmarme y enfriar mi cabeza, odiaba haber conocido al Uchiha, si tan solo mi amor fuera superficial… no habría problema así.

Llegue a la cafetería, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí, no tengo ganas de comer ni beber nada. Voltee hacia la salida de esta, pero para mi mala suerte el Uchiha se encontraba entrando junto con Naruto. No lo pensé dos veces y me escondí detrás de una maquina de refrescos.

—Apúrate teme, el ramen se va acabar—escuche como el rubio decía caminando junto a la maquina.

—Cállate dobe—fueron dos palabras, ni siquiera dirigidas hacia mí, pero fueron suficientes para hacer que mi corazón palpitara.

—Haber, tengo uno, dos, tres, eh… espera—menciono Naruto cuando su cartera callo y dejo salir todo el menudo en el piso.

—Tenias que ser tu—volvió a hablar Sasuke mientras su amigo solo le reclamaba mientras recogía el dinero.

Tan distraída estaba que no sentí el momento en que el Uzumaki agarro mi pierna buscando algunos centavos y yo solté un pequeño grito atrayendo la atención de los dos.

—¿Tenten?—Naruto fue el primero en verme—¿Qué haces ahí atrás?—me pregunto mientras yo me sonrojaba, ¡maldición Naruto!

Salí de ahí con la mirada baja—Estaba buscando algo que se me callo—mentí obviamente—bueno me voy—ni siquiera lo mire y me prepare para irme, pero me sostuvieron del brazo, era Sasuke.

—A ti te he estado buscando—me miro fríamente y al parecer molesto.

—Su-suéltame—dijo con cierto temor.

—¿Por qué has estado ignorándome?—me cuestiono, el ojiazul solo nos miraba extrañados.

—No tengo por que responder, ahora suéltame—trate de zafarme.

—Estas colmando mi paciencia—y antes de que me diera cuenta, me tomo de la cintura y alzándome me coloco en su hombro.

Todos nos miraban raro y yo no podía tener mi cara aun mas roja, le pegue en la espalda ordenándole que me bajara, pero no me hacia ni el más mínimo caso.

—¿Teme?—escuche como el dobe también quedaba sorprendido.

Salió de la cafetería conmigo en brazos, yo seguía golpeándolo en la espalda rogando mentalmente que Sakura no se apareciera en ningún lugar o que alguien conocido me vea.

—¡Sasuke!—me queje otra vez, pero este solo me ignoraba.

Llegamos a la parte de atrás de los salones hasta que al fin me bajo. Estábamos completamente solos lo que me puso totalmente nerviosa, pero pretendería que no.

Lo mire molesta antes de empezar a gritarle.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede? Cargándome así, ¿Qué van a pensar? ¡Acaso no piensas en lo que tus acciones causan para los demás! ¡Sasuke a veces eres un…!

Antes de terminar mi frase aporreo su puño contra la pared quedando junto a mí su brazo.

—Sasuke—murmure. No sabía que le pasaba, desde que me había visto tenía el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de mirarme súper enojado.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti? Me has estado evitando las últimas dos semanas, ya me tiene harto—aun molesto no cambio su tono frio, lo cual me asustaba aun más.

—No, no sé de lo que me hablas—no lo mire a los ojos, de nuevo las ganas de llorar me invadieron, Dios… ¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil para mí? Quiero conservar mi amistad con Sakura, pero también quiero a Sasuke… soy tan egoísta.

No dijo nada y yo no quería seguir ahí, así que trate de irme, pero él me sostuvo de los hombros y me empujo contra la pared.

—¡Sasuke déjame!—dije con la voz entrecortada.

—No mientas, cuando me ves te das la vuelta, cuando te miro desvías la mirada, ni siquiera me das los buenos días, como si fuéramos desconocidos.

—Pues es mejor así, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien—mencione tranquila, gritar solo me haría llorar.

—¡Dime la verdad!—exclamo apoyándome más contra la fría pared… estaba llegando a mi limite…—¡Tenten!

—¿¡Quieres saber!?—lo mire al rostro, al fin mis lagrimas habían escapado y ya no me interesaba esconderlas.

El me miro sorprendido, como si no esperara esa reacción.

—¡Te he evitado porque le gustas a Sakura!... Le gustas tanto…—aun cuando mi voz se tranquilizo, mi llanto se hizo más fuerte—le gustas a Sakura… no puedo intervenir entre ustedes dos, ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo podría yo hacerle algo así? ¡¿Cómo podría decirle que me gusta el mismo chico?!—grite esto último liberando toda mi frustración.

Me soltó, yo solo baje la mirada, estaba avergonzada, triste y llena de llanto en mis ojos, me sentía tan, pero tan estúpida… solo quería salir de ahí. Alce la mirada y solo sentí como él me alzaba de nuevo por la cintura, y, estampándome contra la pared, una vez que yo estuve a su altura sin previo aviso él…

…**me beso.**

Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, solo podía sentir sus labios contra los míos, no sabía si era real o no, pero no me iba a poner a averiguarlo, así que lo rodee por el cuello y rápidamente correspondí a su gesto. Besándolo como si fuera la última vez, mi corazón palpitaba como jamás lo había hecho, mi estomago se contraía por la emoción, mis labios se movían al ritmo que el Uchiha imponía y mis manos no dejaban de jugar con su cabello.

Era un momento perfecto, algo brusco al principio, pero que tomo forma con rapidez para convertirse en algo que yo había soñado desde hace varias noches. Se separo de mi, mas no me bajo, mis pies seguían colgando, me tenia abrazada para que no me callera.

—Tonta—susurro—no sabes lo confundido que estaba—revelo haciendo que yo me sorprenda.

Así que no era la única con dudas no solo yo no sabía qué hacer. Sentía una paz, tan tranquila, como cuando presentas un examen difícil y luego te enteras que pasaste. Pero mi felicidad no duro mucho al recordar a cierta amiga mía.

—Sasuke bájame por favor—le pedí amablemente y el obedeció.

Por un minuto pensé en mis palabras, tenía que ser exacta y dejárselo en claro, aun cuando mi corazón se rompiera.

—No, no puedo con esto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—me miro confundido haciendo las cosas más difíciles para mí.

—No puedo tener nada contigo, Sakura es mi amiga y ella, ella quiere decirte lo que siente y…—fui interrumpida enseguida.

—La rechazare de todos modos, no entiendo cual es el problema—su voz se enojaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… no puedo de repente empezar a salir con el chico que rechazo a mi mejor amiga.

—Pues dile lo nuestro antes de que lo haga.

—No le diré nada, porque no hay ningún "lo nuestro"—mencione un poco harta, porque Sasuke tenía que ser tan terco y no comprender lo que estaba yo diciéndole.

—Estás diciendo que pondrás la felicidad de Sakura antes que la tuya—afirmo, pero lo tome como una pregunta.

—Sí, eso mismo digo así que…

—¡Realmente eres una tonta!—me grito quedando yo shockeada—No importa lo que hagas Sakura no me gustara y nunca saldré con ella—se como se siente, pero yo soy demasiado débil para soportar que la Haruno no me hable, que se moleste conmigo, no sé si podre.

—Compréndeme… no puedo—le rogué tratando que terminemos por lo menos como amigos.

—¡Pues no puedo! Si así lo quieres quédate con tu amiguita.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando de ahí, me dejo sola con mi corazón también desecho, me dolía muchísimo, pero sé que había sido lo correcto… aun cuando mi cuerpo me pedía salir corriendo y abrazar a Sasuke mi mente fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorar ese deseo y me quede ahí… sola… y en lágrimas.


	5. Cuarta Regla (ParteII)

Cuarta regla (Parte II)

Desperté, era sábado por la mañana, me acerque al espejo y mire mi rostro, estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía ojeras por no haber dormido bien y los ojos rojos después de haber llorado toda la noche, pero había hecho lo correcto, estaba segura… había mantenido mi amistad con Sakura intacta, hice bien, hice bien, hice bien. Lo repetía una y otra vez en mi mente esperando que así el dolor que sentía en mi pecho se hiciera menor.

Mis padres no estaban, rara vez estaban. Trabajaban todos los días a casi todas las horas, me amaban… lo sé, pero su carrera siempre fue más importante que yo, no los culpo simplemente quieren seguir sus sueños. Es por eso que Sakura y yo somos mejores amigas, perdió a su madre cuando apenas tenía siete años, para ese entonces nos llevábamos mucho y yo pasaba casi todos mis días con ella.

Cuando su madre falleció la pequeña Haruno se derrumbo, no tenia su característica sonrisa, se la pasaba seria siempre y la alegría que alguna vez inundo su casa parecía desaparecer con el paso de los días.

Esas fueron épocas difíciles, con apenas siete años se sumergió en una depresión de la que fue casi imposible sacar, pero con gran esfuerzo y permaneciendo siempre a su lado Sakura regreso a ser la de siempre, desde ese entonces hemos sido inseparables, claro que llegamos a pelearnos pero nada, absolutamente nada podrá quebrar el lazo de amistad entre las dos y si mantener mi relación con ella quiere decir olvidarme del Uchiha lo hare porque lo último que quiero hacer en esta vida es provocarle dolor a mi amiga pelirrosa.

El fin de semana paso sin más, no salí de mi casa, no hice tarea, no aproveche ningún minuto en nada productivo durante esos dos días.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado un mes desde mi encuentro con el azabache y ahora parece que los papeles se han invertido, él me ignora ahora, pero de una forma aun más fría, no me voltea a ver, ignora todo sobre mi, a veces ni siquiera va a las juntas de representantes y una vez cuando por accidente choque con él en el camión no me pidió ni perdón y escuche a uno de sus amigos preguntarle si no me conocía y negó con desinterés total.

Me dolía.

Pero era lo que yo había decidido y tenía que aceptarlo por lo que pretendía que nada me sucedía, pretendí lo mejor que pude, pero mis amigas me conocen mejor de lo que me gustaría en estos momentos y enseguida se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Era viernes, por lo que varios salones salían temprano, el mío no estaba incluido en ellos, pero yo no entraría a la última clase pues como jefa de grupo tenía que ver unos asuntos con nuestro asesor, llegue al salón de maestros y me avisaron que el maestro Kakashi, mi asesor, había tenido que salir por una urgencia. Bufe molesta al salir, había cargado una pila enorme de papeles escalera abajo por nada.

Camine regresando a mi salón, subí las escaleras y cuando doble choque con alguien cayendo y esparciendo de esta manera las hojas, cuando alce la vista me encontré con nada menos que Sasuke, me miraba sorprendido, me ruborice al instante, pero no podía dejar de ver esos oscuros ojos que amaba. Luego de unos segundos su mirada fría regreso, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos sin decir nada camino evitando las hojas de papel y se largo de ahí.

…

Una, dos, tres, cuatro… fueron las lagrimas que pude enumerar, pues después de esas perdí la cuenta.

Me levante y trate de recoger lo que se me había caído, pero las lagrimas no me dejaban, sin poder evitarlo más caí de rodillas y tapándome los ojos comencé a llorar. Sabía que nadie me vería pues a esta hora todos están en clase.

Mi llanto se escuchaba así que trate de calmarme. De repente vi como unas manos recolectaban los papeles y los juntaba, no alce la vista, pues tenía miedo de mirar quien era, cuando termino aquella persona se agacho a mi lado y me los entrego obligándome así a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Naruto—susurre entre sollozos.

—No llores—me limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

—No puedo evitarlo—comente. Seguro Sasuke le habría contando todo, estaba segura de que él estaba al tanto de nuestra situación.

Me miro tiernamente, como si viera a su hermana menor, lo que me hizo sentir bien.

—Sasuke de verdad es un teme, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerte llorar?—dijo en forma de broma sacándome una sonrisa.

—Es mi culpa… de seguro… de seguro el me odia.

Otra vez mis lagrimas resbalaron, pero de una forma más serena.

—No te odia—sus ojos se centraron en los míos mirándome fijamente, haciendo que incluso me pusiera nerviosa—Sasuke… no ha sido el mismo desde que ustedes hablaron, no es que el sea señor alegría, pero… ha estado distraído, retraído diría yo, no sé exactamente lo que sucedió entre los dos, pero… te puedo asegurar Sasuke no lo olvida, y lo está afectando.

Me sonríe como si yo lo mereciera.

Me da las hojas y tras revolver mi cabello se aleja. Me quede parada pensando, no soy la única a la que le afecta, simplemente al igual que yo él está intentando ocultarlo, siento que solo causo dolor. Quiero estar a su lado, quiero volver a probar sus labios, quiero… quiero decirle que lo amo.

Y solo hay una manera de hacerlo y debo actuar antes de que me arrepienta.

Corro hacia el lugar indicado y al llegar, sin importarme quien estaba dando la clase, tomo a la persona que vine a buscar y tomando su mano saco su ser del salón, se que todos nos están viendo y que habrá muchas preguntas, pero estoy decidida así que no me importa.

Llegamos a un pasillo desolado, donde no hay más que casilleros.

—Siento haberte sacado de esa manera—menciono con la mirada baja, preparándome para lo que estoy a punto de expresar.

No me dice nada, su cara demuestra preocupación y mucha sorpresa.

—¡Sakura!—digo su nombre como si eso me diera fuerzas—tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Tenten qué está pasando? Has estado actuando muy extraña, sabes que me puedes contar.

—Primero que nada, lamento no haberte dicho antes…—mi garganta comienza a temblar—no sabía como decírtelo y tenía miedo de lastimarte, pero… no creo sopórtalo más.

—Ten-chan—puedo notar su preocupación en la voz.

—Yo…amo a Sasuke—lo suelto de golpe, sin dar rodeos… será mejor así.

Cierro los ojos y apretó mi mandíbula fuertemente esperando que me grite o me diga algo.

—Yo… ya lo sabía.

Abrió los ojos al instante, ella tenía la mirada triste… pero yo estaba sin entender.

—Naruto me dijo—ese idiota…—no lo culpes, estaba preocupado por ustedes dos, también se que Sasuke te corresponde, pero Tenten, estoy molesta—me miro con ojos de dolor.

—¡Y tienes el derecho a estarlo, pégame, grítame, desquítate!—solo veo como se acerca y alzando la mano me pega una bofetada.

—¡Eres una idiota!—me grita con lagrimas en los ojos, sabía que esto pasaría, lo sabía, pero no la quiero perder—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes!? ¿Tan mala amiga crees que soy?

Me quedo helada, no entiendo la dirección a la que nuestra conversación se dirige.

—Siempre—aprieta los puños la pelirrosa—siempre te guardas todo, nunca dejas que nadie te ayude e intentas resolver los problemas de todos antes de los tuyos, acaso… ¿acaso no confías en mi? Siempre me has apoyado y has visto por mí, pero Tenten… yo también quiero está ahí para ti, quiero que puedas contarme cualquier cosa. Eres mi mejor amiga, nada, ni siquiera el Uchiha va a hacer que eso cambie, deja de tratar de resolver todo sola ¡Me tienes a mí!—me grita y no puedo evitar hacer nada más que llorar, la abrazo fuertemente y ella me corresponde.

Parecemos dos estúpidas abrazadas y llorando, pero no me importa.

—Perdón—logro decir entre tanto llanto—perdón por haber pensado mal de ti… perdón por no confiar en ti.

Ella solo me abraza más fuerte que incluso llega a doler, pero no le digo nada. Me siento tan bien, pero a la vez mal, bien porque fui capaz de decirle a Sakura lo que sentía y porque ella lo acepto, pero mal por haber creído que ella actuaria de una manera incorrecta, por no confiar en ella ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Haruno Sakura es mi mejor amiga.

Nos fuimos a las canchas donde nos sentamos en una banca y yo le conté todo, absolutamente todo. Mis frustraciones, miedos, mis quejas, ¡todo! Era la primera vez que me abría de esta manera con cualquier persona, Sakura me escucho sin interrumpirme, me dio algunos consejos y me hizo darme cuenta de que me he preocupado por tantas cosas triviales y que contarle a alguien los problemas te hace sentir tan aliviada, quería contarle tanto más, pero la campana de salida interrumpió nuestra platica.

—Ve—me dijo con una voz dulce, puse cara de no entender por lo que ella continuo—busca a Sasuke, no dejes que se te escape, no es justo para ninguno de los dos—me sonrió, pero pude notar cierta tristeza en su mirada.

—Sakura… ¿Te duele?—pregunte con miedo.

—No te voy a engañar, Sasuke me gusta, pero… tu eres mucho más importante que él, además, el te ama y yo jamás podría quitarte eso.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de nuevo, pero las contengo, le doy un fuerte abrazo y salgo corriendo hacia el salón del Uchiha. Llego… vacio, corro a las canchas mas no lo veo, llego a la biblioteca y lo más rápido que puedo reviso cada estante, no está, ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

No está. No está. ¿Maldita sea Uchiha donde rayos te has metido? Pensé con mucha frustración. Me detuve… tengo que tranquilizarme y pensar bien, tengo tiempo suficiente, podría esperar a mañana… ¿a quién engaño? No puedo esperar a mañana, ya se lo buscare en los laboratorios, creo que eso les tocaba a la última hora.

Me volteo para correr, pero de nueva cuenta, ya parece costumbre, choco con alguien que me sostiene de los hombros.

—¡Sasuke!—grite sosteniendo sus brazos que me sujetaban, teniendo miedo de que se alejara, tenía su mirada fría, pero pude notar con facilidad su sorpresa.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—¡Tengo que decirte algo!

El dice y yo grito, nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos, el me suelta y yo le imito, tengo que actuar antes que él, pero en el momento que abro la boca el comienza.

—Yo primero—dice metiendo las manos en sus bolcillos—quiero que sepas que esto no es algo que suelo hacer así que escúchame atentamente—me dedico una mirada dura, que de cierta manera me asusto.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y tragar duro, respire… yo puedo con lo que tenga que decirme.

—Aquel día en que hablamos—note un sonrojo en su cara— me porte como… como un idiota, mira…—se rasco la cabeza con desesperación—¡Lo siento! ¿De acuerdo? Me rechazaste… lastimaste mi orgullo y mis sentimientos—hizo una mueca de incomodidad— no entendí lo que quisiste decirme, pero no podía evitar estar molesto, entiendo que Sakura sea tu amiga, pero ¿y yo donde quedaba? Intente evitarte e ignorarte lo mejor que pude, pero siempre que pasabas o nuestras miradas chocaban por tan solo unos segundos mi cuello parecía voltear automáticamente para ver a donde ibas—esta vez fui yo la que sonrojo—no fue hasta hoy cuando te escuche llorar por primera vez, en el pasillo, me quede detrás de la pared a oír.

—Sasuke.

—Al escucharte llorar sentí que mi corazón se oprimió—apretó los puños y yo me sorprendí y creo que él lo noto—luego escuche a Naruto hablarte, tuve tantos celos de no ser yo quien te consolara, Tenten—su garganta carraspeo, parecía tratar de escupir las palabras sin éxito—quiero… quiero estar contigo, así que hablemos con Sakura, te apoyare, lo prometo.

Sus ojos penetraban mi mirada, sentía como si pudiera ver incluso mi alma, después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta, pero mi alegría era tanta que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue brincar a sus brazos y abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no tardo mucho en corresponderme y al sentir sus fuertes brazos me sentí protegida de cualquier cosa, intento hablar, pero lo calle enseguida con un suave beso.

Se impacto, pero me respondió moviendo los labios de forma más rápida, juguetee con sus cabellos mientras el Uchiha hacia el beso más pasional. Esto era una adicción, no podía separarme de él, no quería, sus besos eran tan atrevidos y seductores, pero al mismo tiempo podía captar la ternura y el amor. Por más que lo odiara el aire me hizo falta por lo que nos separamos.

—¿Tenten?—pronuncio confundido, pues aun no le había dado una respuesta.

—Yo hable con Sakura, eso venia a contarte—le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas, el poso su mano sobre su cara—¿Sasuke?

—Ósea… ¿Qué si me hubiera callado y te hubiera dejado hablar… me hubiera ahorrado mi tonto discurso?—quito su palma que lo tapaba y note el color rojo en sus mejillas, estaba terriblemente avergonzado, no pude más que soltar una carcajada.

Tal vez le tomo tiempo, demasiado diría yo, tal vez se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones, pero yo opino que al final el Uchiha verdaderamente es… **comprensible.**


	6. Quinta Regla

Holiii

Me tarde los años de la vida, si, lo siento, mi Word expiro y fue un lio instalarlo de nuevo, pero ya tengo el "ultimo" capitulo y se los traigo con mucho amor y una sorpresa! Se supone este es el último cap, pero he escrito un epilogo, asi que prepárense para el super epilogo e, ok, tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero creo que complementa la historia, lo estare subiendo entre semana, gracias por leer! Un abrazoooote y muchi amourr

Quinta regla

—¡Felicidades!—gritaba mi amiga pelirrosa mientras me abrazaba y casi me botaba.

—Gracias, gracias—mencione mientras recuperaba mi equilibrio.

Nos encontrábamos en la escuela, las canchas para ser más exacta, estaban Hinata, Temari y Sakura conmigo, a lo lejos vimos como se acercaban Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba y Shikamaru.

—Hola chicos—saludo Temari con una sonrisa cuando estos llegaron con nosotros.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Tenten!—grito la Yamanaka abalanzándose sobre mí.

—Ino ten cuidado—menciono el Uchiha.

—Hay, ya noviecito, no le hare daño a tu amada—dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba mi cabello y el nombrado fruncía el ceño.

Los demás solo se limitaron a reír.

Hacía ya cuatro meses desde que mi relación con Sasuke había empezado, conocí a Ino casi al instante, ella es al parecer junto con Naruto la amiga de la infancia de Sasuke, ella me advirtió que algunas chicas de su salón planeaban molestarme con tal de que yo dejara a mi novio y me ayudo a deshacerme de ellas. A Naruto y Shikamaru ya los conocía y pues Kiba es de mi salón, pero al parecer se llevaba bastante con Naruto.

Las cosas con Sakura no han estado más que genial, ahora cada vez que me sucede algo acudo a ella, aunque al principio fue difícil pues a ella le gustaba Sasuke más de lo que pensé ya que en una ocasión me la encontré llorando pidiéndome perdón porque no podía sacarse al chico de la cabeza, pero ahora todo está bien, ella ahora me habla sobre cierto chico del cual al parecer está empezando a interesarse un tal… Sai creo que es su nombre.

—¿Ya donde iras hoy?—me pregunto Temari de repente.

—¿De qué hablas?—no le tome mucha importancia.

—Pues es tu cumpleaños ¿No saldrán?—cuestiono de nuevo mirándome y también a Sasuke, quien se había sentado junto a mí.

Me limite a quedarme callada, Sasuke soltó un bufido, mas no dijo nada, todos se nos quedaron viendo, la verdad esto empezaba a ponerse un poco incomodo, pero nadie rompía este silencio. Sakura y Temari miraban a Sasuke con unos ojos de reproche.

—Bueno, bueno, siempre podemos salir todos juntos ¿no creen?—Oh Naruto como amaba que fuera tan espontaneo.

—¡Sí!—apoyo en seguida mi amigo Kiba muy entusiasmado, el no se perdería jamás de una fiesta.

—Ya cállense todos—se metió en el tema por primera vez Sasuke, tomo mi mano y jalándome ligeramente nos apartamos de ellos caminando hacia los campos.

Caminamos tomados de la mano en pleno silencio, no me miraba, parecía preocupado por algo, por lo que le pregunte sin dudar.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Tardo unos minutos pensando, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que debía decir.

—¿Quieres salir? Digo… es tu cumpleaños—menciono un tanto incomodo.

—¡Oh!—me emocione enseguida, aunque no lo parezca soy una fanática del romance, mi sueño siempre fue pasar mi cumpleaños a lado de mi complaciente y bello novio, al parecer esta era mi oportunidad—me encantaría—sonreí—una vez leí un manga donde el chico lleva a su novia a su bote y prepara fuegos artificiales que forman un corazón, le regala cien rosas y mirándola directamente a los ojos le revela todos sus sentimientos—no me había dado cuenta de que le solté la mano y comencé a dar vueltas como loca ilusionada.

Sasuke me miraba con la ceja arqueada, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y suspiro.

—No esperaras que haga eso ¿verdad?—sonreí un poco triste, pues aunque obviamente no lo esperaba, si quisiera que me tratase como una princesa por lo menos hoy, pero vamos, estoy hablando de Uchiha Sasuke, el poder estar a su lado como su novia ya es mucho.

—Claro que no—tome nuevamente su mano—pero salgamos hoy en la noche, aunque sea a pasear por el vecindario.

—Eso estaría bien—menciono por lo bajo—te paso a ver a las ocho.

Se soltó de mi mano y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera ¿A dónde vas? Faltan como diez minutos para el timbre.

—Sí, lo sé, tengo unas cosas que hacer, tarea—dijo—nos vemos en la noche.

—¿No regresaremos juntos hoy?

—Lo siento, tengo que quedarme un rato mas, adiós.

Ok… algo raro le ocurría al Uchiha, nunca fue una persona que expresa toneladas de amor, pero hoy se está comportando particularmente frio… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué justamente hoy se pone así?

Regrese a mi salón sin muchos ánimos, a pesar de mi cumpleaños siento que Sasuke sigue siendo gélido, digo por lo menos debería tratar de mostrar más interés… pero bueno, él es así y por eso lo amo.

Las clases tuvieron fin exactamente a la una de la tarde, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a mi casa, pero al salir de la escuela mis amigos, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba e Ino me tomaron por sorpresa y casis secuestrándome nos dirigimos al centro de comida rápida más cercano, estuvimos bromeando y tonteando una buena parte de la tarde, por lo que mi cabeza estuvo despejada y tranquila.

Dando las cinco de la tarde decidimos separarnos, yo me encamine junto con Hinata, ya que las dos vivíamos por el mismo rumbo.

—Espero te la hayas pasado muy bi-bien—me dedico una sincera sonrisa.

—Claro que si—conteste animada—ustedes son muy buenos amigos… solo me hubiera gustado que…

—Sasuke estuviera con nosotros ¿no?—dijo sin siquiera tartamudear, sonreí débilmente, pero fue inútil, al final una mueca se poso en mis labios.

—Si… pero el está ocupado, así que lo entiendo—trate de convencerme, sé que estoy en lo correcto, el está trabajando muy duro en la escuela, así que debo apoyarlo.

—Tranquila Tenten, escuche que saldrán hoy en la noche.

—¡Sí! Saldremos a dar un paseo—esta vez mi sonrisa fue verdadera.

Caminamos un tramo en silencio hasta que algo atrapo mi atención, la Hyuuga llevaba un lindo, muy lindo, collar en forma de hongo colando de su blanco cuello, me quede mirándolo por un rato hasta que me atreví a preguntar.

—¡Qué lindo collar! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?—mi amiga enrojeció apenas escucho la palabra collar lo que solo hizo que me diera aun mas curiosidad—Vamos dime—insistí.

—Me lo regalo… Naruto.

—¡¿Eh?!—grite sin darme cuenta mientras la Hyuuga quedaba aun mas roja, si es que eso era posible—¿De… de verdad?

—Si… me lo di en mi cumpleaños, pero me pi-pidió que no dijera nada, le da pena—menciono jugando con sus dedos como solo ella sabe.

Caminamos platicando de su relación con Naruto y la mía con Sasuke. Al parecer a Naruto le gustaba Hinata y estaban en camino a ser novios, este fin de semana el Uzumaki iría a hablar con Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, al pareces iba serio con esto y me alegraba por mi amiga. En cuanto a mi solo podía imaginarme e inventarme mil escenas de cómo Sasuke podría regalarme un collar en muestra de nuestro amor, Hinata y yo solo reíamos de mis invenciones.

.

.

.

.

.

Dieron las ocho de la noche, mis padres me habían enviado un perfume de Paris y unos chocolates bélicos.

Estaban en viajes de negocios.

Pero su ausencia no me hacía mucho daño, Sasuke vendría e iríamos a pasear con motivo de mi cumpleaños como una pareja, eso era suficiente para animarme. Llevaba unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla azul bajo, una blusa de tirantes gruesos color beige con detalles de flores, y unas sandalias cafés, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto, me puse unas gotas de perfume antes de bajar al oír el timbre.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi novio, sonreí con solo verlo, es increíble como ver a esa persona hace que sientas mil cosas, el hizo una mueca que puedo casi asegurar era un sonrisa.

—¿Lista?—me pregunto mientras extendía su mano.

—Claro—respondí tomando su palma y salimos caminando.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—pregunto cuando llegamos a una avenida con varios lugares a elegir.

Pensé por un minuto, de verdad quería pasármela bien.

—Tengo hambre, ¿comemos?—sonreí y él asintiendo con la cabeza nos encaminamos a uno de los establecimientos de comida.

Estuvimos paseando horas, luego de comer fuimos a uno de esos lugares donde tienen miles de juegos diferentes, haya Sasuke venció el record en la Pump de un tipo que andaba fastidiando y presumiéndole a todos, luego compramos un helado en un lugar nuevo donde dicen que de acuerdo a tu forma de ser ellos te sirven tu helado, me toco chocolate, que se supone es alegre, y vainilla, vivaz creo que dijeron, al Uchiha le toco limón, de amargado, y fresa, que no me quiso decir que quería decir, pero bueno, ha sido una noche fantástica.

Ahora estamos cerca de mi casa, junto a un rio, nos sentamos en el pasto y me acurruque en su pecho, el solo me abrazo.

—Gracias Sasuke, ha sido una noche fantástica.

—Es tu cumpleaños, quería que te la pasaras bien—dice gélidamente, pero con ese toque especial con el que solo me habla a mí.

—Sasuke—hable despacio y casi en susurro.

—¿Qué pasa?—me miro un poco preocupado, yo solo acerque mi cara más a la suya y lo bese.

Pude notar que se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente me correspondió. Amaba besarlo, era en el momento en que yo me podía dar cuenta que me amaba, porque me besaba con una ternura y delicadeza que es casi indescriptible, como si temiera lastimarme si volviera el acto mas apasionado.

Nos separamos y Sasuke me abrazo aun más fuerte.

—Tenten—comenzó hablando un poco nervioso—se que no soy el tipo de persona que hace esto, pero por ser tu cumpleaños hare una excepción.

—¿Hacer qué?—me encontraba confundida, pues de verdad no me imaginaba que pretende Sasuke.

—Tu… eres una persona muy importante para mí, probablemente la más importante, en estos cuatro meses has estado ahí por mí en todo momento que necesite a alguien—trago saliva— siempre estás ahí sonriendo para mi, siempre positiva y pensando en mi antes que en nadie… jamás alguien había hecho eso por mi… por eso es que los mejores momentos… son… son contigo—me abrazo impidiendo que yo pudiera voltear a verle la cara, trate de forcejear, pero me susurro un "no me veas así".

Pero para su mala suerte eso no fue suficiente y aprovechando una distracción suya me solté de su agarre y volteando un poco brusca mire su rostro, por primera vez sonrojado, pero este sonrojo se podía notar.

—Sasuke… te amo—comencé a llorar, no pude evitarlo, el me miro un poco asustado.

—Te-Tenten no llores—acaricio mi cabeza, entonces escuche un ruido, parecido a una explosión y dándome la vuelta mire como varios fuegos artificiales explotaban a lo lejos, reflejado en el agua del rio hacia un espectáculo hermoso.

—¿Qué es esto Sasuke?—pregunte ilusionada.

—No lo sé… algún festival supongo—dijo con tanta franqueza que mi ilusión de pensar que había sido él quien pido fuegos artificiales se esfumo al instante.

—No importa—sonreí mientras me ponía de pie, el me imito segundos después—es hermoso—me miro y sonrió delicadamente.

Luego de diez minutos los fuegos terminaron y abrazando a Sasuke caminamos a mi casa, eran como las doce y algo, así que era hora de despedirse, no podía pedir nada mejor para mi cumpleaños… así que antes de que mi novio se fuera lo jale de su camisa y le di un último beso por el día, me encantaban tanto que me aprovecharía en cada oportunidad para tener uno.

—Nos vemos mañana—me dijo antes de besar mi frente y dándose la vuelta se fue.

Entre a mi casa y antes de poder prender la luz mi celular sonó, era Ino, conteste y solo escuchaba un sinfín de ruido y relajo.

—¿Ino? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡¿Quieren callarse?! ¡Intento hablar por teléfono!—escuche su grito mientras el fondo parecía calmarse.

Una gotita recorrió mi nuca, pude reconocer varias voces, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y Kiba.

—¿Ino?...

—¿Y cómo les fue? ¿Te gusto?

—¿Gustarme? ¿De qué hablas?

—De los fuegos arti…

—¡Cállate Ino!

Oí el grito feroz de Kiba mientras, según mis deducciones le arrebataban el teléfono entre todos y hablaban entre ellos de cómo solucionar el "problema" yo simplemente no entendía absolutamente nada.

—¡Dile!—era Ino.

—¡Nos matara!—gritaba un asustado Naruto.

—Cal-cálmense chicos—trataba la pobre Hinata

—¡Son todos unos bobos!—era la pelirrosa quien regañaba a todos.

—¡Díganme que ocurre!—grite ya fastidiada.

—¿Tenten?—era Sakura.

—Ya dime, ¿de qué viene todo este relajo? Cuéntame—mi amiga suspiro y entonces comenzó a soltar la sopa.

—Sasuke nos pidió que fuéramos al parque que está enfrente de la estación y prendiéramos algunos fuegos artificiales, lo suficientemente alto para que se vea en el lago que esta por tu casa—abrí los ojos tratando de comprender toda la información… ósea que Sasuke lo planeo todo, cuando dijo que era un festival fue una mentira…

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, escuche un "No le digas a Sasuke que te dijimos" y colgué, estaba tan feliz que comencé a brincar a oscuras, solté un chillido de alegría, pero mi festejo fue interrumpido cuando tropecé con algo. Me pare un poco adolorida y prendiendo la luz mi sorpresa fue aun más grande.

Frente a mi había una maceta, de tamaño mediano que tenía alrededor de veinte rosas, había una carta en ellas, la tome con cuidado y comencé a leer.

Perdón por no poder dártelo de frente, pero sabes que este tipo de cosas no se me da, espero que te guste, y aunque no fuimos en un barco lujoso, y no son cien rosas si no 20. Estoy seguro que los sentimientos del chico del manga son los mismos que los míos por ti.

No te atrevas a mostrarle esto a nadie y por favor no lo menciones… jamás.

Comencé a reír en voz alta, por alguna razón así demostraba mi felicidad extrema, Sasuke era realmente el mejor novio… no importaba que no lo hiciera de la manera que uno le comentaba, el hecho de lo intentara y lo hiciera a su manera lo convertía en cien veces mejor su regalo. Lo amaba mucho y con esto solo confirmaba que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

Un papel cayo de mi bolso, al levantarlo note que era de la heladería, al parecer decía que tipo de sabor se refería a cada tipo de persona, rápidamente busque el de fresa para ver lo que el Uchiha me había ocultado…

Esto solo confirmaba mis sospechas, tanto el sabor de fresa como yo concordábamos en que Sasuke era… a su manera, **romántico.**


End file.
